


trigger

by puppymin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppymin/pseuds/puppymin
Summary: it had been going on for months now. the light hits on minghao’s arm had gradually evolved into brutal clenched fists against his head, chest, arms, legs, anywhere mingyu could hurt him basically. minghao of course hadn’t told anyone.





	trigger

**Author's Note:**

> »once i pull this trigger off, you’ll be begging me to stop«  
> inspired by the lyrics from chase atlantic - triggered

it had been going on for months now. the light hits on minghao’s arm had gradually evolved into brutal clenched fists against his head, chest, arms, legs, anywhere mingyu could hurt him basically. minghao of course hadn’t told anyone. mingyu already beat him senseless almost every day, what would happen if he told someone? he’d die, to put it nice and simple. the rest of their friend group had no idea what mingyu was doing. if they noticed a bruise or cut on him, he’d just brush it off and tell them he got it by accident. he couldn’t let them know that their best friend and his own lover was beating him. degrading him, bullying him, punching and kicking him. it could go 2 ways. they’d all side with mingyu and hate minghao, or vice versa. minghao didn’t wanna risk either outcome. mingyu beat him, but minghao’s feelings for him were still valid. twisted, isn’t it? minghao thought so too, but he couldn’t help it. everytime he was ready to leave mingyu, all the happy memories and good times flooded his thoughts, making him incapable of walking out the door. minghao still loved mingyu, even if he didn’t want to. he still wanted to spend time with him, cuddle, watch movies at home, go on little dates and just spoil his boyfriend. but mingyu’s feelings were gone. honestly neither of them knew why they were still together, but none of them spoke about it. there was an unspoken agreement not to.    
  
»let’s go to the sports centre.« mingyu said, smiling softly at minghao. minghao looked up from his phone to meet the eyes of his tall boyfriend. minghao tilted his head, questioning mingyu’s motives. mingyu, for once, didn’t intend any harm. they held hands all the way to the sports centre and minghao felt safe and happy for the first time in a long while. did this mean things would get better, after all this time? minghao hoped so, he really really hoped that was the case. minghao had to admit, it did all feel very off and strange, and he occasionally felt uneasiness wash over him, but he did his best to shrug it off. they finally arrived and holding minghao’s hand tightly, mingyu led him to the baseball practice room. minghao was excited, he liked baseball. in the big room there were booths lined up next to each other, each with a bat, a machine and some baseballs inside. minghao knew that mingyu had always liked baseball, so being brought there by him wasn’t surprising. they’d even gone there a few times in the past before everything changed. before mingyu started torturing minghao both mentally and physically. it was back when minghao was actually happy. when he actually looked forward to spending time with mingyu. looked forward to their dates. the excitement had disappeared after mingyu started being mean to the younger male. but today minghao was finally excited again. he felt excitement bubbling inside, the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach filling his body, his head getting clouded with happiness. perhaps things would finally change for the better. 

  
mingyu went to start up the machine while minghao picked up a bat. the machine started shooting baseballs towards where minghao was standing, his arms automatically moving, causing the bat to hit the balls. he continued for a while, adrenaline coursing through his veins. mingyu smiled as he watched his smaller boyfriend have fun. mingyu’s soft voice filled minghao’s ears as the older cheered for him. minghao smiled and put even more effort into his swings. once he’d finished, mingyu went over to him and patted him on the back. »good job, baby!« the words made minghao’s cheeks turn a familiar shade of pink, spreading to his ears. he’d missed those words so much. he’d missed all of this so much. having mingyu standing in front of him with that dumb smile on his face, hearing his boyfriend cheer for him, telling him he did well even if it was just something like this. minghao couldn’t help but smile back, giving mingyu the brightest smile he’d probably ever seen. then it was mingyu’s turn to get a bat and try. he went over and picked one up, getting ready in front of the machines. minghao sat back and watched, smiling as his boyfriend hit all of the balls perfectly. mingyu seemed to be enjoying it, and just that was enough to make minghao happy as well. once mingyu had finished he stood in front of minghao, seeming to contemplating for a bit.    
  
it clicked in mingyu’s head. swinging the bat against minghao’s chest, minghao felt all air leave his lungs. mingyu just bashed his ribcage in. swinging the bat again and again, over and over against minghao’s small, fragile body, mingyu started crying. tears falling in endless streams down his cheeks as he kept hitting his boyfriend. minghao was bleeding from multiple parts of his body, feeling his body slowly giving up. minghao’s sight became black and he couldn’t see anything. he heard mingyu crying for a few seconds before everything faded.   
  
minghao took his last breath.


End file.
